What Now?
by DE4alleternity
Summary: My NEW interpretation of how Elena might turn her switch back on. what happens after The Salvatores put Elena in the cellar, how will they convince Elena turn it back on? Will they use their original plan of fear, or will Damon have a plan that will go much much deeper.
1. Chapter 1

**What Now?**

I OWN NOTHING! All rights to the CW Network, Julie Plec, and all the writers of The Vampire Diaries.

**Chapter 1 - Torture**

Elena awoke to the sound of silence. She was seated in a chair, chained down, she tried to break free but the chains were too strong.

"Don't bother, the chains won't budge." Damon said as he approached Elena with a glass of bourbon in his hand. Of course he had a drink in his hand.

"What is this?" Elena said as she gave Damon the evil eye as he walked in front of her. She knew where she was, in the Salvatore library. But, all the couches and furniture were gone.

"It's how we're going to make you better." I turned my head to see Stefan standing at the window with the closed curtains. That sight made me immediately look down at my right hand. My ring was gone.

"So, you take my ring, tie me up, and you think that you can make me feel again?" I said as I cocked my head to the side with attitude.

"No, no our plan is a little more diabolical." Damon said as he shrugged his shoulders and leaned in on my face.

"Hmph, yeah and how many of your diabolical plans have worked out for you Damon?" He stood up one vertebrae at a time. Once he was up he looked over at Stefan and gave him a nod.

Half a second later I heard the curtains open and I was screaming. The sun burned me. It was excruciating, I've never felt that kind of pain before, not even when a family member died. After what seemed like a lifetime it stopped. I let out a big breath.

"You wouldn't really hurt me now would you?" I said in barely a whisper.

"No, we wouldn't hurt Elena. But you... are not Elena." Damon said right as Stefan opened the curtains again. Another long breathless scream came out, until the pain stopped yet again.

Damon spoke again, he was very chatty today. "So, now that we have concluded that we will in fact hurt you, why don't you just make this easy on yourself a help us help you."

"Yeah can't really do that." I said with a smile.

"Would you like to tell us why?" Stefan said as he approached us with his arms crossed.

"Yeah can't really do that." I said again with an even bigger smile.

"Well there is something I can do." Stefan said as he walked back to the window and opened the curtains.

This went on for quite a while, what seemed like hours, and hours. Until I was so exhausted I just feel asleep.

I awoke to Damon and Stefan talking over a drink, brotherly bonding as they called it.

"Ah you're awake." Damon said walking over to me. "Finally ready to give up?"

"Well, you've never known when to give up. You chased Katherine for 150 years, and even every time I broke your heart you still came back for more."

"Well I say that ended pretty well for me. I got over Katherine, got the girl of my dreams, and my brother can still tolerate me. I say that's a win." I laughed at that, although a small piece inside me knew that he was right.

"And look where we are now." I said again with that same attitude tone. "So what are you gonna do now? Are you going to continue to burn me until I crack."

"I figured we try a different approach." Damon said as he walked out of the room with Stefan on his heels. I didn't know what they were up to, but I sure as hell was going to find out.

They left me there for days. It was 3 maybe 4. They never even came back to check on me. I screamed a few times, asking, begging them for blood. Even a drop would make me satisfied. Damon walked into the room finally, wearing his signature v-neck black shirt, and jeans.

"Finally, I've been sitting here for 3 days!" I said in my angry voice.

"Oh I know. I'm the one that left you there."

"You know there are easier ways to make me hate you then starving me to death."

Soon after I said that my body couldn't take it anymore. It just gave up and soon enough I was passed out, sound asleep.

_"Cute Pjs" I looked up and saw Damon sitting on my window seat. _

_"I'm tired Damon." I said as I put my hands together, one of my nervous tacts. _

_Damon stood up and grasped something in his hand. "Brought you this." He brought up my vervain necklace and showed it to me._

_I took in a deep breath of surprise. "I thought that was gone."_

_He looked at me with hesitant eyes. I breathed out that deep breath I took in earlier and said _

_"Thank you" Damon pulled back his hand right as mine went up to grab it. We made awkward eye contact for a long couple of seconds until I worked up the courage to say "Please give it back." _

_Damon took a step forward and said "I just have to say something." _

_I took a step back with a scared look in my eyes. "Why do you have to say it with my necklace?" I asked, very curious actually. _

_He took a second to think about what he was going to say. "Well…because what I'm about to say…is probably one of the most selfish things I've ever said in my life." _

_I took in another breath and said "Damon don't go there," as I took another tiny step back. He took more steps towards me except this time… I didn't move. _

_"No I just have to say it once you just need to hear it." I looked into his big blue eyes as he matched with my chocolate brown one. "I love you, Elena." _

_I honestly wasn't that surprised to hear him say it, until he said more. "And it's because I love you that…I can't be selfish with you." The whole time he said this his eyes never left mine, and mine never left his. _

_"Why you can't know this? I don't deserve you." He said as he started shaking his head. "But my brother does." Those words took me by surprise, I never would guess that Damon would say something so low about himself. He took another step forward, I was going to say something but Damon kissed me on the forehead and caught me breathless. _

_His eyes met mine again, he put his hand on the side of my face and said _

_"God I wish you didn't have to forget this." His eyes met deeper into mine as they started to tear up and he spoke again saying "But, you do." I blinked and he was gone, my necklace back around my neck._

I awoke to Damon staring out the window at the night sky. It took everything inside me to speak and all I said was,

"Damon"


	2. Chapter 2- Is This An Act?

**What Now?**

I OWN NOTHING! All rights to the CW Network, Julie Plec, and all the writers of The Vampire Diaries.

**Chapter 2 – Is This An Act?**

I awoke to Damon staring out the window at the night sky. It took everything inside me to speak and all I said was,

"Damon"

Damon turned around and uncrossed his arms.

"I see you're awake. Did you sleep well? You're going to need your energy." Damon asked as he slowly walked towards me in the chair.

"Damon what did I do?" I started to sob, I tried to put my hand to my mouth but I had chains around them.

"Elena?" He gave me a puzzled look and kneeled down next to me.

"It was all a dream right, none of it was real? I didn't kill those people, or hurt Caroline, or Bonnie or…you. I didn't hurt you right?!" I nearly screamed at the top of lungs.

"Elena, Elena is it really you?" Damon practically screamed back to me.

"Yes, yes it's really me! Now would you please tell me the truth, was this all a dream?" I was still sobbing the tears just kept coming, and coming.

"Elena…" Damon said in his soothing voice as he started to rip off the chains from around me. As soon as they were off I jumped out of my seat and wrapped my arms around him. I sobbed into his shirt, he soothed me and rubbed his hand on my back.

Everyone once in a while I could hear him "Shhh" me, trying his best to calm me down. It just wasn't working. The pain of Jeremy's death, the guilt of hurting Caroline, Bonnie, Damon, strangers the list goes on.

"Damon, what's going on?" Stefan said as he walked into the library completely stunned at the sight he was seeing.

"It worked Stefan." Damon said as he adjusted our body positions so he could face Stefan.

"It worked and now she's in pain so I need to bring her upstairs." Damon wrapped his arm around me and led me up the mini staircase. He stopped at where Stefan was standing, and looked at him.

"We'll talk about this later." He walked away with his arm still around me, I guess he decided that took too long so he vampire sped up to his room. Well, I guess technically it was our room now since there was no way in hell that I was going to continue living with Rebekah.

He set me on my side of the bed, and then sat on the edge next to me. I held his hand, it brought me comfort. I was still sobbing and the tears just kept streaming down. They wouldn't stop. I was laying on my side crying into the pillow. Damon was sitting next to me and was continuing to try to sooth me. I eventually calmed down enough to only tears streaming down my face. Damon kissed my cheek and put his hand on the side of my face.

"Elena, Elena it's ok. You'll make it through, I promise." He kissed my cheek again, it was helping a lot actually. I soon enough fell asleep, exhausted from everything that had happened in the past few days. Damon slide off the bed careful to not wake her. He walked out the door and was careful to shut the door quietly behind him. When he looked up he saw Stefan in the hallway.

"How is she?" He asked.

"Honestly, I don't know." I put my hands in my pockets and laughed.

"She's grieving and I know she's strong but I don't know if she's strong enough for this."

Stefan could only nod, they both had their hands in their pockets, it was obvious they were brothers.

"Look I know that Elena and I broke up, a long time ago, but if you need anything, anything at all. Just don't be afraid to talk or ask me about it. Ok, I'll always be here for you."

Damon nodded, and you could even see a smile. Damon would never admit it to anyone but he was sad about Jeremy too. He lost his 'Little Gilbert' and on top of everything he nearly lost Elena.

"Thanks Stefan." Damon put his hand on his brothers shoulder, a way of showing his love. That act didn't last too long because Damon dropped his arm and entered back in the room.

Elena was still sound asleep, he knew that she needed it, it had been a long couple of weeks. Damon was pretty tired too so he lied down next to her and in minutes he was sound asleep.

"Hey babe?" Elena said as she was in the bathroom with a towel around her body, and around her head. Damon slowly started to flutter his eyes open.

"Babe, you up?" Elena walked out of the bathroom and leaned against the wall.

"Hey where do you keep your hand towels? I don't know where anything is in this room."

"Umm they're in the left bottom cabinet." Elena turned around and walked back into the bathroom. He heard the cabinet open.

"Ah, here they are!" Elena said as she did a mini jump. Damon got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Elena was leaning towards the mirror and doing her makeup.

Damon leaned against the counter, staring at her with a worried expression.

"Elena, what are you doing?" He asked.

Elena pulled back from the mirror. "Ummm I'm getting ready. What's it look like I'm doing?" Elena said as she put down her brush and turned her eyes away.

"I just didn't know if you were ready to be doing this so soon?" Damon stood up and put his hands in his pockets as he was looking at her. He was wearing plaid blue and white pajama bottoms and a white v-neck t-shirt.

"I just need to clear up a few things…" Elena took the lid off her lip-gloss and started applying it.

"Elena no one blames you for anything that you did with your switch flipped. It wasn't your fault." Elena's eyes turned sad, her hope was gone. She looked down and applied the lid back on her lip-gloss bottle.

"I know Damon, but I just want to… I just want to make things right."

"Okay, okay." Damon took a step forward. "But, just don't push yourself too much." Damon put his hand on Elena's arm and started soothing her.

"I won't. I know my restraints." Elena took out the towel in her hair and continued to get ready. Damon left the bathroom to go to his dresser before he turned back and gave one last glance at her.

Caroline was watching TV when she heard someone knock on the door. Caroline paused the TV and walked over, she opened the door.

On the porch was her best friend, I guess you could say they were separated, Elena.

"Hey Caroline."


	3. Chapter 3- What The Hell?

**What Now?**

I OWN NOTHING! All rights to the CW Network, Julie Plec, and all the writers of The Vampire Diaries.

**Chapter 3- What The Hell?**

Caroline was watching TV when she heard someone knock on the door. Caroline paused the TV and walked over, she opened the door.

On the porch was her best friend, I guess you could say they were separated, Elena.

"Hey Caroline."

"Before I slam the door in your face, what the hell are you doing on my property?!" Caroline said on the verge of slamming the door in her face.

"Caroline," Elena took a step closer towards her, "Caroline it's me. Real me." Caroline gave her a confused look and started to slightly open the door a little more.

"Elena?" Caroline asked on the verge of tears.

"Caroline it's me." Caroline let go of the door and jumped into Elena's arms.

"Ugh I missed you so much!" Elena wrapped her arms just as tight around Caroline. "Oh my god, are, are you okay?" Caroline released from her hug and looked into Elena's eyes.

Elena looked down, "I'm fine." Caroline cocked her head to the side and raised her eyebrows.

"Elena don't lie to me. I've known you all my life, you're not fine."

"Care I didn't come here to talk about that. I just… I wanted to clear the air."

"Elena, I know that wasn't you. You don't need to apologize for anything."

"But, I do. It was still me in there, it was all me no matter what anyone thinks."

"Elena, no," She was cut off by Elena before she could get another word out. "I'm sorry I just, I have to go Caroline." Elena turned around and walked out off the porch. Leaving Caroline with only her thoughts.

Damon was sitting on the couch reading, like always, with a glass of bourbon in his hand. Elena walked into the front door, turned around and closed it. She kept her eyes down, they were read and puffy from all the crying she'd done the car ride home.

"Hey how'd everything go?" Damon said as he sat up and put down his glass onto the coffee table.

Elena still kept her eyes down and said "Umm, about as good as you can expect." She started to turn to go to her bedroom, but Damon vamp sped toward her.

He put his hands on the side of her face, she tried to turn her head and look away.

"Hey?" He asked "Hey are you ok?"

Elena, still looking away, said "I just thought that if I could clear things up and get back into the swing of my life that maybe everything would be better." Damon dropped his shoulders and sighed.

"Elena, you've been through a lot these past couple of months, heck these past couple of years. You'll never be able to just get into the swing of our life." Elena now looked at him. Her eyes turned watery.

"I just, I feel like…my whole life is over. Like… like I don't know how to live."

"Elena, you can't think that way. You have to know that there are people here who love you. Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, Stefan, and me." Elena's eyes shone up and looked into his, she gave a smile. A smile no one had seen in a while.

Elena quickly, before her window closed, leaned up and kissed him. She wrapped her hands around his that were still on his face. Their lips perfectly matched with each others. They both leaned in more and more each second until they broke apart.

Their hands still on each others, they looked into each other's eyes, blue matched brown. Everything was perfect, Elena didn't think it could get any better until Damon said,

"I've been waiting all day to do that."


	4. Chapter 4- First Date?

**What Now?**

I OWN NOTHING! All rights to the CW Network, Julie Plec, and all the writers of The Vampire Diaries.

**Chapter 4- First Date?**

Elena was standing in front of a big mirror, from floor to ceiling. She was admiring the dress she tried on. It was a strapless white maxi dress with lace detail, beautiful against her skin tone.

"Well someone looks beautiful." Elena looked in the mirror and saw Damon standing behind her. She turned around and walked towards him.

She gave him a quick kiss and said, "What are you doing here, I thought you had to do some work with the Sheriff?" He had his hands on Elena's at their sides.

"Well, I finished up my work and thought I'd come here and surprise you."

"Surprise." Elena leaned in and gave him another kiss. "So what do you think?" Elena asked as she stepped back and did a twirl in her dress.

"I think you would look beautiful in a potato sack. You look beautiful."

"Do you think I should buy it for my graduation dress?"

Damon gave Elena a questioning look until he said, "Oh right, graduation is coming up."

"If by coming up you mean next week than yeah." She turned around to look in the mirror again, "Caroline wants to throw this big after party, she was wondering if she could use the boarding house?"

"Yeah sure, mi casa es su casa."

"Ok, I'm gonna go get changed and then we can go to the grill?" Elena asked as she looked over her shoulder to look at him.

"Yeah, I'd love too." Elena turned and walked into the dressing room, shutting the curtain behind her.

Damon and Elena were in the grill sitting at a booth, they ordered two burgers with fries, and two iced teas.

"So, who are you bringing as your date to graduation?" Damon asked with his signature smirk.

Elena leaning in closer asked, "What do you mean? I didn't think my boyfriend would want to go."

"Hmm your boyfriend huh, well what made you think that extremely handsome man wouldn't want to go?"

"He has always hated those stupid high school events." Elena said as she grabbed his hand and their fingers started playing with each other.

"Well, how about I tell him that he'll be there or I'll rip his spleen out?" Damon gave her another one of his signature smirks.

"That sounds great." Elena leaned in and gave him a kiss, they continued a long kiss until they were interrupted by a voice.

"Hey Elena…Damon." Caroline walked up to our booth and gave us a fake smile. We both looked up to her and just kind of sat there.

"So Elena, umm Bonnie and I are going shopping for graduation and we were wondering if you would come with us?"

Elena gave a quick peek at Damon. "Umm well I already bought my dress." Elena saw the disappointment in Caroline's eyes and didn't want to hurt her.

Before she could think she said, "But I mean, you can never have too many shoes…"

Caroline flashed a really big smile and possibly did a little jump of excitement.

"Great!" she said, "we're going to that bridal shop in town square. Meet us in an hour?"

"Sure, I'd love to." Caroline and Elena gave one last smile and then Caroline walked out of the Mystic Grill.

Elena opened the door to the Salvatore house and heard, and saw no one.

"Damon?! Stefan?!" No answer. She figured it wasn't anything important, so she walked up the stairs to her room. She set the shopping bags on the bed. Even though she said she was only going to buy shoes…it didn't exactly go as planned.

She walked over to the closet and brought out a duffle bag. She started pulling out clothes, and walked over to the bed again. She was folding, and putting clothes in the bag when she felt arms wrap around behind her.

"You're not leaving me are you?" Damon said as he rested his head on her shoulder, "I don't think I'm that bad."

Elena gave a chuckle, and turned around to face him. "No, Caroline, Bonnie, and I are going to have a little girls night. We haven't had one in a while."

Damon gave a little pouty face, "Aww well I'll miss you."

Elena smiled, "I'll miss you too." She leaned in and kissed him. They broke apart and Elena turned around.

She zipped up the duffel, "I should probably get going, girls night can go on for hours."

She leaned in and gave him another quick kiss, "Can you give me a ride to her house, I'll look way cooler riding up in a camaro."

"I think you'll look cool just riding up with me, either way, I'll give you a ride."

They walked down the hall, the stairs, and to the front door, hand in hand looking so in love. Once they opened the front door they saw what they never expected they would, Stefan.


End file.
